


The Second Wife

by RiverMeetsOcean



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Host Club, Don't expect this to be a fairy tale, F/M, Kyoya is trying, Older Man/Younger Woman, Second Chances, Unconventional Relationship, loose cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverMeetsOcean/pseuds/RiverMeetsOcean
Summary: Kyoya married his high-school sweetheart, Haruhi’s best-friend, Host Club loved her, his family approved. Then it all went to hell. This is the story about how he got over it and found his true love.A typical fic of the Insert Host Club Member x Original Character done my way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ Safe to say I do not own any of the Ouran Highschool Host Club properties or their characters. This is just for fun. Hope you guys enjoy.

Prologue - 

**April 17th **

Being the head of the Ootori group was not easy, but worth it. Kyoya had finally accomplished the perfect life, he surpassed his brothers to become his father's favorite and subsequently lead him to become the CEO and Chairman of the family holdings. He has an impeccable group of trustworthy friends that have the added bonus of being in the top of their respective fields. To seal it all off - he married his high school sweetheart and they had the most perfect baby boy Tenya. 

Just as he always intended and there is nothing that Kyoya loves more than things going according to his plan. 

As Kyoya left his office for the day, he picked up the daisies he told his assistant to order. It was his anniversary today - since getting married he always sent bouquets of her favorite flower in the number of years of marriage. She must have already received four and the one in this hands marked the fifth. Usually she shunned gifts, her commoner upbringing, similar to Haruhi’s, made it impossible for her to accept even the smallest of gifts, however her favorite flowers were her Achilles' heel. But only daisies - she would not accept roses or any other substitute. 

_ Roses are every girl's favorite flower, that’s why give them to all the clients in your club. But it takes a particular kind of woman to admire the simplicity of daisies. _His wife was a lot like daisies - humble, understated, and misunderstood. But they also hold a beauty to them that is timeless.

They met through Haruhi, her best friend from childhood and by way of the usual Host Club shenanigans she ended up in their elite little circle. So much so, that she ended up enrolling in the institution for her third year and graduated from Ouran has the second scholarship student. 

Of course it wasn’t always perfect - he had to prove to his father that they worked and that she would be an asset to the Ootori name, there was the typical teenage jealousy, and overall insecurity on her part that she was not good enough for him. 

Which was just preposterous, of course she rose to every occasion with ease.

So you can imagine the surprise, horror, and utter soul crushing anger when instead of a warm hug and a kiss when he gets to his estate. He is greeted to a cold and dark entrance, with a babies cry in the distance, and with one devastating letter in his wife’s handwriting beneath a signed divorce and custody papers: 

_ Dear Kyoya, _

_ I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry. _

_ _ \- Akiko _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **

_ 4 years later - New York City _

Kyoya Ootori, 31, single-father, and Head of the Ootori Group International, sat in front of his date for the night trying to remember her name. 

_ Sarah? No, that’s not it, that’s the other girl from last week. Mary? No, not that either but close it definitely with an M. _

“...and so Mr. Lakshmi tells me ‘Michelle! Great fourth quarter!’, which is very typical for me but always good to hear positive reinforcement.” says his date as she keeps chattering about her work. 

_ Michelle, that’s it. Not that it really matters anyways. _

His date was a young, attractive, up and coming Wall-street stockbroker working for Boone-Axl. One of the most competitive banks in the business and one of the hardest fellows programs for any person to get into. Not only was she smart but was in peak shape, her bottle-blonde hair was in elegant waves and her teeth were as white as the table cloth. For any other man, she would be the perfect catch - smart, successful in her own right, easy on the eyes, and charming. 

However, Kyoya most of the time just wanted a nice pair of legs to fuck. 

Shah Laskshmi, her boss and current CEO of Boone-Axl, was a friend of Ootori’s who has been nagging him for a few months to try dating again. He arranged this blind date as well, stating, “She’s your perfect match! If you don’t like her, I swear I’ll eat my shoe.” 

He hopes Shah likes the taste of italian leather, because as much as Michelle seems like a delight, Kyoya was done with trying anything serious and it was obvious that she wanted a white picket fence.

Kyoya already tried that, it went horribly the first time around. 

To say that the head and mastermind behind the biggest medical and health conglomerate was still bitter from his divorce was an understatement.

“...Mr. Laskshmi mentioned this could happen.” Michelle said with a curt tone jogging him from his thoughts. 

“What do you mean?” Kyoya said in an easy and teasing tone, reverting back to his old tricks. Being a host did have his perks.

“You aren’t interested at all. Which is quite odd for me.” She laughed bitterly “But I get it. It was a nice dinner and I am making you pay for taking this Thursday night away from me.” 

Kyoya actually chuckled “You know it’s not personal right?” 

“Oh, I know, I’m quite the catch, but no offense Mr. Ootori, you come with a warning.”

“Which is?” 

“Jaded.” Well that's one way to put it.

“Then if I just pay the bill we can both stop pretending we were having a good time and never speak to one another again in a non-professional setting?”

“Certainly.” 

Just like that, Kyoya nodded to the waiter and they were both going their separate ways into the bright lights of Manhattan. 

\---

“..._ And Friday Night Live (or better known by its acronym FNL) premiers tomorrow with a completely new cast and writers. The once famous US institution has been slowly declining in ratings for the past decade. Since their biggest star Nicky Maz left after payment disputes, the show has never been the same. In a bid to refresh the show and keep it from being cancelled Warren Johnson, creator and longtime producer, has hired a whole new cast of young no-names. Stating ‘we are bringing FNL back to its roots, just young talent having fun.’ _

_ What do you think about this move Sky? You are a comedian yourself. _

_ Uh...this could either go terrible or ...go terrible. Like FNL was a boot camp for great comedians but now it’s just a relic of the past! It’s the 43rd season and 15 seasons long overdue for cancellation. Nicky was putting all the show on his back and when he left he literally killed it, it should just be buried beside Johnson’s sex appael long ago. _

_ So I take it you are not going to watch it tomorrow night? _

_ OF COURSE I AM! Hahaha! I expect a laugh and some good material...on how bad it’s going to be.” _

As the radio hosts finally died down and the station transitioned to a soft pop song. Kyoya looked at the rainy window outside as he and his driver were stuck in traffic. Looking down at his cellphone, he saw that one of the nanny’s had put his son Tenya to bed and sent a photo as customary when he can’t be there to tuck him in. Kyoya made a note to have the chef’s cook him a special treat for his lunchbox tomorrow and he would make sure to be the one who would drop him off to school in the morning.

Four year old Tenya Ootori was Kyoya’s world. Even if he still had a friendly relationship with his siblings (much better compared to how it was growing up and they all were solidly on his side for the divorce which helped mend broken fences) as it tends to happen Kyoya’s geographical distance and them starting their own families, it had been awhile since he’s seen or really talked to any of his brothers or sister. So in a sense, little Tenya Ootori was the family in Kyoya’s life. 

Once upon a time, he might have lumped in the old Ouran Highschool Host Club, however, since his and Akiko's divorce things had gone to shit. Right after Akiko left, things were understandably tense but for the most part everyone still was trying to be cordial to both parties. But it wasn’t so before long that the group did pick their sides and Haruhi had such a big sway in the former club that even those that sided with Kyoya had to eventually distance themselves. _ Chosen family my ass. _

However, before Kyoya could keep ‘spiraling’ (as his psychiatrist puts it) the car had come to an abrupt stop and skidded from the road. He looked at his driver for the night from the mirror and the boy looked nervous, his usual driver was out and the agency sent a new recruit in his place which always spelled trouble.

“I’m so sorry Sir, it seems like I hit something.” the nervous young man said to Kyoya.

Sighing, Kyoya opened the car door and stepped out to the rainy night. He heard the driver also scramble behind him, nervously and rapidly blathering his apologies. However, Ootori ignored those complaints as he looked upon a groaning young woman, lifting herself up from the pavement. 

“...It had just been yellow a second ago and many drivers continue. We had been in traffic so long, I just wanted to get you home on time... and…” 

“Shut up. I might not report this to the agency if you just keep quiet.” 

Kyoya leaned down and reached down to help the girl up, he noticed she was quite tall, at least 5’9 and she had a duffle bag with her that had padded the hit a bit. He took her up and leaned her up on him, her feet shuffled a bit and the young woman had not opened her eyes yet.

“Are you okay?” Ootori asked.

“I..ugh..think so…” But as she said that she lost her balance again “well maybe not.” 

“That’s it, I’ll take you to the hospital.” Kyoya replied 

“No...no I can get a cab and sleep it off. I don’t have health insur- “ but he cut her off before she could continue. 

“I insist, you got hit by my car and by my driver, the least that I can do is to make sure you get some medical help.” It wasn’t a purely generous offer, this way if she rears her head for a lawsuit Kyoya can claim he paid her enough by way of medical attention. 

Bright and wide eyes looked straight at him, debating if she could get into a stranger's car or not. However, by way another unintentional groan escaped her lips, it was obvious what way she was leaning towards. 

“Swear you won’t murder me and wear my skin for your sexual pleasure?” 

_ Well that was unexpected _. 

A short clipped laugh “I swear.” and just like that he led her to the back of the car with him. Making sure the driver took her duffle bag and put it in the trunk, they headed to one of the Ootori hospitals. 

After shutting the door he gazed at the young woman seated beside him, with only the street lights and the other cars headlights illuminating the inside, it made her appear striking. She was tall and fit, long limbs currently tucked into each other, her head lolled to the side extending her neck. Her hair had been in a tight bun, but since being hit by a car it has loosen revealing wild dark brown curls. 

Kyoya spoke up when he noticed the potential of her dozing off “You need to stay awake, you might have a concussion.”

The woman groaned and opened her eyes to stare at Ootori. _ What an interesting shade of green. _

“Yes, brain damage would make going to work harder,” a melodic teasing tone replied “However, where I work that might be a benefit”

Kyoya uncharacteristically snorted and replied “Yet, you seem to enjoy quick retorts too much to sacrifice it to productivity.” He will never see this woman again so his filter was non-existent at the moment.

“Oh sir, do you always make such correct but harsh assumptions? Or do you save the poetic barbs to the special ladies you hit with your car?”

“Only to the ones that survive.”

The woman burst out laughing to then immediately start groaning again. “...you’re funny.”

Before Kyoya could continue their banter, the car pulled to a stop and the driver rushed to open the door. As the driver opened the woman’s side first and pulled her out, Kyoya swung out and opened the trunk to get her gym bag. He then made the woman lean into him and told the driver “Stay here. I’ll be back shortly.”

“This is an OI Hospital, my insurance cannot cover this, please just let me take a cab home.”

“No.” Kyoya sighed, he really didn’t want to argue with her on this. He was already going to get home late after all. “I work here, and as I said before, I’ll cover any expenses. See it as an apology for hitting you with my car.” Technically not a lie. 

The woman gave him one last long stare at him, her seafoam green eyes almost looking at his soul. It was unnerving how effective her stare was at disarming him. Yet it was not even a minute, the woman accepted the medical help and sat down in the wheelchair to get checked. 

He observed his staff in a selfish way to keep an eye on the woman and to measure their performance. Once Kyoya was pleased with their professionalism and treatment protocols. He turned on his heel and was going to get back in the limo but one of the head nurses stopped him before Kyoya could get in. 

“Excuse me Sir, apologies for the inconvenience, however, Ms. Rodriguez wanted you to have this. In case you need to contact her for payments.”

Ah the woman was hard headed in both the physical and metaphorical sense. 

“Thanks.” curtly responded, he quickly took the card in his hand and drove off.

On his way back home, he observed the new piece of information.

_ Valentina Rodriguez _

_ ANBC // Friday Night Live _

_ Talent - Writer _


End file.
